


In This Place

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Crack, M/M, Sentinel Thursday, kitten fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: The new kitten in the loft shares her perspective on life with Jim and Blair.So. Very. Crack.





	In This Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday challenge 485, 'foot'

This is a good place. 

The place before this was cold and wet and scary, and nobody picked you up with careful paws or let you feel warm and safe cuddled against them, like they do in this place. 

In the place before this, your mother wasn't there anymore. 

In this place you have two mothers, even if the milk they give you is in a cold hard thing you have to lap from and if neither of them licks your fur clean. But they have pretty amazing paws that feel almost as good stroking your fur as their tongues would feel.

You know their tongues would feel good cleaning you because you've seen your littler mother lick your bigger mother clean sometimes, when they don't have all their fur on, and your bigger mother makes the feel-good noises he makes when he wants to purr but he can't.

Neither of them can purr at all. But they make a lot of other noises, so you don't mind too much. The best noise they make is the one when one of them is lying stretched out — they're so long when they're stretched out! their legs are so long! — and you're curled up on his chest and his chest starts vibrating like he's purring, sometimes really _hard,_ and the noise is happy even if it isn't a real purr. The other best noise they make is one of their talking noises, a special one when they have their faces close to each other, almost touching noses, and the noise feels all soft and warm and safe, but fierce, too, like they would protect each other.

Sometimes they make that noise at you. You don't mind so much anymore that they don't want to lick you clean with their tongues, because they make that noise at you. That noise feels really good.

There's a short noise — a talking noise — that's just for you. Your littler mother says it now as he bends over from the hard thing he's sitting on to run one of his top paws over your fur. It feels good. 

Now your bigger mother is making talking noises at your littler mother and your littler mother is making the happy noise and you know that if he was stretched out long and you were curled up on his chest, his chest would be vibrating like he was purring.

Your two mothers are eating food — their food, not your food — in between making talking noises. Your bigger mother is sitting on one of the hard things too, and the food is on the taller, bigger hard thing, the thing both your mothers shoo you off of when it has their food on it.

Some of their food is really good. Your two mothers are fast, especially your littler mother, but they're not always fast _enough._

Your mothers don't seem to know that food is for sharing when it's really good food. You're trying to teach them. 

Your littler mother is wearing the things on his bottom paws, the soft, thin, fur-things he can take off and put on, that he wiggles sometimes like Something-To-Hunt. His paw — _Something-To-Hunt_ — is wiggling right now, slowly and carefully, like it doesn't want you to notice it wiggling, like it's going to try to get away from you _any minute now_ and is trying to hide itself against one of your bigger mother's paws.

You crouch down in _Get Ready_ and make yourself very small, so Something-To-Hunt won't notice you. Now Something-To-Hunt is climbing one of your bigger mother's legs — a Tree-To-Climb — slowly, still wiggling.

You wiggle a little too, getting _More Ready._ Something-to-Hunt has reached the flat place of the hard thing your bigger mother is sitting on and is trying to hide between your bigger mother's legs, burrowing in. 

Something-to-Hunt won't get away from you!

You leap for Tree-to-Climb, claws ready to pull you up fast — so fast, you are so fast, you are faster than Something-to-Hunt! —and now you're _there,_ and Something-to-Hunt is caught! You have it! But it's trying to get away, and Tree-to-Climb is _moving,_ and your bigger mother's paws are trying to pull you away from your hunt, but your claws are strong, you have strong claws! and your mothers are making a lot of noises that don't sound like happy noises at all. 

They must be proud noises. You are so strong and fast and fierce! You hunted so well!

You purr. This is such a good place. You are very happy here.


End file.
